The Fear After the Fall
by tfobmv18
Summary: The X-men treat Rogue differently after the fall of Apocalypse. Wanda starts to regain her memories. This story will take a look at what would happen and where they would go if they ever left. Main characters are Rogue, Wanda, Jamie, John and Remy. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. I just love them. Thank you Stan Lee and Marvel for giving them to me to use though for no profit.

**A/N: Warning: The characterizations are OOC. Also there will be Jean and Scott bashing. If you don't like, don't read it. Also Xavier will not necessarily be placed in the most positive light. Now that this warning is up, please don't tell (ie flame) me you don't like the way that I'm characterizing the characters, because like I've said before, if you don't like it then don't read it.**

* * *

Rogue and Wanda are sitting within a café.

"Ah have mah own room now."

"That's good."

"Yeah," says Rogue sighing, "Ah just wish it wasn' because mah roommate said Ah was goin' suck her dry."

"Cause you surely want her preppy ditzy thoughts in your head," says Wanda sarcastically. "At least you don't feel like someone's hiding something from you."

"Yeah, so how are yah doin' with yahr dad an' brother?"

"Ok, I guess I just don't know why our relationship was strained in the first place."

"If it were meh it would be over that asylum they stuck yah in."

"What asylum?" asks Wanda angrily getting up.

Rogue confused says, "Well the professor said that yah were in one…"

"What, ahhh," says Wanda gripping her head in pain.

"Wanda, what's wrong?" says Rogue getting up and going over to her friend.

Wanda doesn't answer, but passes out. Before she hits the ground though a gust of wind comes and she's gone. "Well that's weird," says Rogue as she grabs her and Wanda's things to take back to the Brotherhood. As she picks up Wanda's purse she remembers that there's a training session that day. "Shit, Ah'll check on her later, Pietro an' them will take care of her. Logan'll kill meh if Ah'm late."

* * *

Rogue makes it to the Danger Room right on time to find only Jean and Scott there and very upset.

"Where's Logan?" asks Rogue figuring that the others were just running late.

"He's on a personal mission. Where were you? Practice started an hour ago," says Scott.

"What do yah mean, it started an hour ago? Practice always starts at six."

"It usually does, but with Logan gone today. I changed it to five."

"Well no one told meh so how was Ah suppose tah know."

"I announced it this morning at breakfast. If you'd been there you'd have known."

"Well Ah wasn'. So again how was Ah suppose tah know?"

"Kitty said she told you," says Jean.

"Well she didn'. Actually, Ah haven' talked tah her since she moved intah yahr room."

"Are you calling her a liar?"

"Yes, if she really told yah that then she lyin'. She never told meh about the time change."

"I'm sorry Rogue, but I just don't believe that. You're going to have 6 am Danger Room session for a week and clean up duty for a month for not coming to practice today."

"You can't punish me. One, 'cause it's not mah fault and two, 'cause only Ms. Munroe, Logan, Mr. McCoy an' the Professor can punish any of the students."

"We already talked to the professor and he agreed that you deserved to be punished for not showing up on time…."

"Ah can' believe this," screams Rogue as she proceeds to walk out of the Danger Room.

"Rogue, get back here we're not done discussing this yet."

"Screw yah!" screams Rogue as she stomps out of the Danger Room and heads out of the mansion to give Wanda her stuff back.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Think I should be worshiped, taken out to the street and beaten or none of the above. I really want to know, so please hit that now rather larger button down there and review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men.

* * *

Once at the Brotherhood house, Rogue opens the door roughly and slams it behind her.

"Hey, Rogue. What's-up-with-you?" says Pietro from the living room.

"Jean an' Scott."

"Oh is that all? Well, can you not try to break our door just 'cause they're assholes. We can't afford to get a new door or have this one fixed," says Lance coming toward Rogue.

"Whatever. So Pietro, how's Wanda? Is she ok?"

"…"

Rogue starts to walk angrily toward him, "Pietro, Ah know yah took her home, so what's up with her? Why doesn' she remember that yahr father put her in an asylum?"

All the Brotherhood boys got really tension when she said those last words.

"Why are yah'll actin' like that? What's wrong with Wanda?"

"Well…," starts Lance.

Magneto then bust through the door with his Acolytes. "Where is she?" asks Magneto.

"She's upstairs," says Pietro slowly so that he's father can understand him. His father hates having to try to figure out what Pietro is saying when he talks too fast and successfully broke Pietro of doing it in his presence. Magneto proceeds to go upstairs.

"Hey, chere, what are y' doin' here?" asks Gambit.

"None of yahr business, Swamp Rat!" yells Rogue.

"Hey, chere, what's wrong?" says Gambit concerned when he sees the tell-tale signs of her crying from when she was walking over to the Brotherhood house.

"Nothin' Swamp Rat," says Rogue still angry.

She then turns back to the Brotherhood and says angrily, "Now what's up with Wanda an' why is Magneto an' his lackeys here?"

"We don't know what's up with Wanda, so Pietro called Magneto over to see if he knew what was up," says Lance not quite looking at Rogue's face as he says it.

Rogue was about to reply when Magneto comes back down. He looks at Pietro and says, "What happened today?"

"I don't know. She was talking with Rogue and then she just started gripping her head in pain and then just passed out," says Pietro.

Magneto then turns to Rogue, "I would normally ask what you are doing here, but instead I'd rather know what's wrong with Wanda."

"Ah don' know. We were just talkin' an' she was askin' why yah guys had problems to begin with an' then she just started getting upset when Ah suggested that it was 'cause of the asylum an' then she just passed out."

Magneto just glared at her. He was about to blow up when Colossus came up from behind him and whispered something in his ear. He calmed down a little bit and started heading for the door. "I'm going to find Mastermind. He can help her. Just make sure that she doesn't leave."

"Why do yah need Mastermind? Why can't she leave? What's wrong with her?" screams Rogue as Magneto walks away from her. Magneto ignores her and continues out the door followed by his Acolytes. Gambit smiles comforting and winks at her right before exiting the house. Rogue just gives him her patent Death Glare in return.

Rogue then turns to the Brotherhood and growls, "What is going on here?"

"Like we said earlier we don't really know."

"Who's Mastermind an' how is he goin' tah help Wanda?"

"We're-not-too-sure-of-that-ourselves,-but-Magneto's-been-different-since-Apocalypse-and-we-won't-let-anything-bad-happen-to-Wanda."

Rogue looked at the clock on the wall and said, "Fine, Ah'll check up on her later, but right now Ah have tah get back tah the mansion for dish duty thanks tah pains in mah ass 1 an' 2, who come lookin' for meh if Ah don' show up."

"See you later then Rogue."

"Bye"

After she leaves Pietro and Lance share a look, knowing that Rogue would not be happy to know the truth and hoping that she never would.

* * *

A/N: Thanks soo much for the reviews from the last chapter. I hope I won't end up disappointing everyone. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Good? Bad? Please review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.

* * *

Once Rogue got back to the mansion, she started to walk up the stairs when Ororo stopped her saying, "Rogue where have you been? We've been worried about you, child."

"Ah just went for a walk an' tah check up on a friend."

"Alright, then, next time though tell someone before you leave. Now, dinner's almost ready so you can help take some of the plates to the table."

Rogue realized that there was no room for argument and Ororo had always treated her nicely. Actually Hank and she were the only ones besides Logan, Jamie and Kurt, when he thought know one was looking, who didn't treat her like a walking time bomb. So she did as Ororo asked. Once she was done helping Ororo take the dishes to the table with the assistance of the school's number 1 brown noser, Jean, she sat down next to Kurt and Jubilee due to the fact that it was the seat furthest from Jean and Scott, who couldn't help but glare at her. After Ororo was seated everyone began to get food and start eating while catching up with everyone about their day, well everyone did except for Rogue, Jean and Scott. No one was talking to Rogue so she merely ate quickly so that she could leave the table as quickly as possible so she could sneak out and check up on Wanda again without the Brotherhood's interference. Jean and Scott continued to glare at Rogue, because of her behavior to them earlier. Soon the adults noticed that something was wrong. Ororo and Hank wanted to ignore it knowing that it was probably something petty to make Rogue look bad, but Xavier refused to ignore it and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, Rogue missed practice today and has been constantly treating everyone awfully with her attitude," answered Scott.

"Well, if yah'd have told meh that yah change when practice was Ah'd have been there."

"Like I said earlier…" said Scott.

"Yeah, yah mentioned it at breakfast, which Ah didn't attend so couldn' have heard."

"Well Kitty said she told you," said Jean.

"No, she didn'. She hasn' even talked tah meh since she moved out of our room."

"Yes, I did at, like, lunch. You, like, said that you'd be there," said Kitty.

"See," said Jean with a smug look on her face.

"Well, then I think Rogue that…" said Xavier.

"Yah're just going to believe them over meh, just like that."

"Yes, now I know that Scott has assigned you dish duty for a month and 6 am Danger Room sessions for a week. I also think you should have sessions with me to deal with your attitude after school."

Rogue merely picked up her plate angrily trying to fight back her tears, and successfully doing so, as she headed to the kitchen to start cleaning up.

Hank and Ororo merely stare after her shaking their heads, while Kurt stares at his food guiltily, while at the same time trying to act like what happened didn't bother him, but not doing it to successfully, but everyone was too busy gossiping, being smug with their superiority or worrying about Rogue to notice. Kurt knows that he should defend his sister. He knows that Kitty's probably lying, he can't say for sure since he has a different lunch then her and Rogue, but he's never had much courage in life. Before the institute he was always the outcast, but he here he felt like he belonged. No one judged him on his appearance and he'd even been able to meet Hank, who also is blue and furry. So when it came to sticking up for others or just blending in to the woodwork, he's ashamed to say that he tends to choose the later. He's not proud of it and he knows his parents would be disappointed in his behavior, but starting with the image inducer he's always just wanted to fit in and to avoid becoming the outcast again whether it is at school or at the institute. He knows his decision has upset those around him. His girlfriend, Amanda, is constantly trying to get him to come out the woodwork. She claims that his hiding only makes it appear like his ashamed of his appearance and he had nothing to be ashamed of. When he ignored the X-men after they were outed, she wouldn't talk to him until he stopped avoiding them. She said that if that was how he was going to treat his friends then they shouldn't be dating. Her newest annoyance with his decision making skills has been about Rogue. She purposely avoids talking to him or any of the X-men besides Jamie and Rogue and when she does talk to Kurt, she reminds him that as family he should be protecting Rogue and not acting like he's ashamed of her since she knew his decision to avoid her around the other X-men had little to do with fear of Rogue's mutation.

Jamie also appeared to be upset and he quickly left the table after Rogue in hopes of subtly helping her with her unfair punishment. Everyone, except maybe the adults and Scott, knew that Kitty was lying. This was all a part of Jean's plan to make Rogue leave. Kitty went along with it to become more popular with the other girls at the mansion. Jamie knew that Jean was trying to get rid of anyone, who didn't conform to the 'image' that she felt the X-men should have. Tabitha and Lance were easy to get rid of all she needed to do now was get rid of Rogue. Jamie didn't want Rogue to leave; she was the only one, who treated him with any kind of respect except for Kurt. She would hang out with him. She introduced him to the Brotherhood and explained that in a fight they were the enemy, but outside of one they were just normal kids. He found that they were pretty cool and they never treated him badly or pushed him to the side because he was younger like a lot of the X-men did. Wanda even treated him nicely and made her self available, if he ever needed someone to talk to. He of course was sworn to secrecy, so that Wanda can keep up her image. Rogue even showed him that Logan wasn't that scary and was in actuality very protective of the kids at the mansion, especially the outcasts, the same kids that Jean was secretly trying to get rid of.

* * *

A/N: This is a little longer, but I know not by much. Sorry, they may get longer as time goes on, but I can't really promise anything. I kind of want to make it so that only one or at the most two major events are happening per chapter. It'll also be a while before Rogue hits anyone, but trust me everyone will get what they deserve in the end.

Well please tell me what you think of this chapter. Good? Bad? Please just hit that button below and tell me. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men

* * *

Later that night Rogue heads off to the Brotherhood's, but before she makes it to the gate she's stopped by Jamie.

"Are you leaving Rogue?"

"No, Sugah, Ah'm just goin' tah check up on Wanda. She passed out today an' Ah wanted tah see if she was feelin' better."

"Can I come with?"

Rogue stood there a moment and then shook her head, yes. Jamie excitedly joined up with her and they left the grounds to go to the Brotherhood's.

* * *

As they got closer to the Brotherhood's they heard loud noises coming from the house and started to quicken their pace to see what was wrong and if they could help. Once they got there, Rogue told Jamie to stay outside by the door, while she went to see what was going on. When Rogue opened the door she saw Wanda throwing hex bolts and objects at the Brotherhood and screaming, "You lied to me! You let him play with my mind and then you pretended like it didn't happen! How could you?!"

Rogue cautiously went up to Wanda in hopes of calming her down enough to find out what was going on. "Wanda, what's goin' on?"

Wanda turned to her and said, "Magneto had Mastermind alter my memories so that I wouldn't know about the asylum and they," she pointed toward the Brotherhood, "helped him do it by hiding the truth from me."

Rogue was furious, but at the same time concerned about Wanda. She asked, "What do you want to do Wanda? Magneto's goin' tah come back with his Acolytes and Mastermind tah 'fix' yahr memories again."

"I want to kill them and my father."

"Ah wouldn' bother with it right now."

"What?" said Wanda.

"Killin' them will take time an' we don' know when Magneto'll be back an' Ah doubt he'll give yah up without a fight. We need tah get out of here an' regroup an' prepare."

"Exactly Magneto is coming to us, so we should stay here."

"Or he'll just send Mastermind an' his lackeys."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Ah don' see yahr brother anywhere."

Wanda looked around and noticed that he was gone. "Dammit, but where'll we go?"

"We'll figure it out when we get there. Now let's get your things. Jamie, you can come in if you want, sugah. It's safe now."

"Do you guys need any help?"

"Yeah, thanks Jamie."

"Ah'll stay down here an' make sure the boys don' do anythin' stupid."

Wanda just nodded and glared at the boys. Once Wanda and Jamie left to pack Wanda's things, Rogue turned to the boys glaringly. "How could yah?"

"At first, we were just trying to get on Magneto's good side. Later though we just thought she was happier without them and we didn't want to take away her happiness. Her old diaries are under Pietro's bed we… we couldn't get rid of them like we were suppose to. It just seemed wrong. We really are sorry. We just thought we were helping her," said Lance.

"By lyin' tah her? Well yah were wrong, this hurt her more then yah could possibly understand. Yah were her family. Yah were suppose tah protect her and be **honest** with her."

Lance just looks to the floor sadly knowing that Rogue's right. "Toad, go get Wanda's diaries." Toad sadly walked off to get them from Pietro's room, once he returned he gave them to Rogue. "She should have them back. They're hers, so yeah," said Toad lamely.

Rogue just nodded. Lance then walked up to her and gave her the keys to his jeep. "You'll need these if you want to be able to leave quickly. You'd also probably take them any way if I didn't give them to you. We really are sorry," said Lance with a slight smile.

"Yah're still not off the hook."

Lance opened his mouth to say something, but in the end just nodded his head. Wanda came down the stairs at that moment and Brotherhood boys backed up away from her. Wanda didn't even spare them a glance. She, Rogue and Jamie just walked out the door. Rogue started walking toward the jeep.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah got the keys tah Lance's jeep. It's the least he could do for us."

Wanda just smiled and threw herself in the back leaving enough for Jamie to sit comfortably. Rogue once they were all in and all buckled up to make sure that Jamie would be safe. Rogue drove off to a nearby park so that they could discuss their next move.

* * *

"So what are we going to do next?"

"We're gonna drop Jamie off at the mansion an' get mah thin's then leave."

"What? You can leave without me. Please, Rogue, Wanda, don't leave me there with people who don't care about me," said Jamie, who was very close to crying.

"We're comin' back for yah sugah, but with Magneto an' his lackeys after us it's safer for yah at the mansion. Logan will hopefully be back soon and him, Ms. Munroe, an' Dr. McCoy will make sure that nothin' bad'll happen tah yah."

"What like they have for you! Don't you get it? Jean and Scott rule the mansion and it's been Jean's personal mission to get rid of any one different. Weren't you surprised at how quickly Lance and Tabitha left after arriving at the mansion? And now she's gotten rid of you too. I don't have any friends, but you two. You can't leave me. You just can't."

"We aren' leavin'…"

"Yes, you are! Don't lie to me. I may be younger than you, but I'm not stupid."

"Jamie, honey we aren't going to leave you. Surely he can come with us Rogue."

"But what if we get intah a fight with the Acolytes, Ah just can' stand the thought of yah dead, 'cause Ah couldn' protect yah. Please, just stay at the mansion for now." Rogue pulled out two pay as you go phones and said, "Here, if yah need either of us for any reason just call us an' we'll be there faster than lightin', ok sugah. Our number is already programmed intah the phone." Rogue then handed him one of the phones and pocketed the other.

"You've been planning this for a while haven't you and you were always going to leave me behind."

"Now, sugah don' be like that. We'd take yah if we could, once we've made sure everything is safe for yah will be back. Ah promise."

Jamie didn't answer. He wouldn't even look at her. Rogue turned back to the steering wheel and started driving back to the mansion in silence. Once there Jamie just walked out of the jeep and into the mansion without saying anything to Rogue or Wanda.

"Why can't we take him, Rogue? You know he's right. Is it really safer here for him?"

"Ah don' know. Ah'm just afraid that if we take him with that Magneto'll hurt him tah get tah us or he'll accidentally get in a fight an' get hurt. An' Ah just couldn' live with mah self if anythin' were tah happen tah him."

"So, its better that he feel like we're abandoning him. I know what that feels like, Rogue. It's not…"

"Yah know what Ah sick of talkin' about this. Ah'd rather have him hate meh an' be alive then dead an' lovin' meh, ok," says Rogue with finality getting out of the jeep and going into the mansion.

Wanda follows after her shaking her head, but knowing that she won't be able to change her mind and they were running out of time. They quickly grab Rogue's bags, since she'd already packed. She'd initially been planning to leave and get a job in New York and come back to get Jamie once she'd gotten a job and an apartment for them to live in. She was also going to offer Wanda the choice to come with them.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Great? Ok? Horrible? Please review and tell me. Thanks and Happy New Year.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.

* * *

Hours later Scott was in the Danger Room waiting for Rogue to show up. After fifteen minutes of waiting he finally gets sick of it and storms up to her room. Once there, he pounds on the door screaming, "Get up, Rogue! Get up, now!" After a couple minutes of this he finally opens the door saying, "Rogue, you're going to get up. I'm so sick of your…" He stops when he sees that she's gone and so are most of her things. He then storms off to tell the professor. Everyone else after being awakened by Scott's yelling are soon told to go the professor's office as they gossip about Rogue's empty room, well everyone except for Jamie, who is still hurt about being left behind.

* * *

Once everyone is there, the professor says, "It appears that…"

Logan then comes into the room.

"What's everyone doing in here?" He looks around and then says suspiciously, "Where's Rogue?"

"Well that's what we're here to talk about. It appears that Rogue is missing along with her things. It all seems very…"

"She left and it's not odd or surprising except that she hadn't done it sooner. You all hate her and if you don't you're too afraid to stick up for her," said Jamie, who's sick of all the bullshit that he knew Xavier was going to feed Logan. "Really she lasted longer than most. Tabitha left after about a month and Lance barely made it a week. Rogue practically set a record."

Logan was definitely not pleased to hear this and knew it was true. He'd tried to convince Lance and Tabitha to stay in his own way, but in the end they still left and now so had Rogue. He soon looked around and realized that all that were left conformed to the same kind of image, light and happy. No one looked like they had a dark past of being unloved, abused and/or felt that they should distant themselves from others unlike the three that had left. The ones that he looked out for, who felt that they were better off with the Brotherhood, because they were accepted there unlike with the X-men.

"So what if that's the truth. I mean she was on probation the whole time she was here. She used to be part of the Brotherhood. Does no one remember that?"

Many of the students in the room began to nod there head.

"Jean's like right," said Kitty.

"She was frightened. She thought you guys were trying to kill her and from I heard Kitty you made it worse. You were the reason she absorbed Kurt. You just had to prove yourself to Logan and ended up causing her to absorb Kurt, who was actually calming her down enough to explain to her, who the X-men really were. So in essence it was at least partly your fault that she went to the Brotherhood. She also made up for that by saving Jean, Kurt and Scott from the Brotherhood on different occasions before she was even an X-men," said Jamie. Logan just raised his eyebrow, but said nothing more.

"Well what about the time she lost control and almost killed the team?" asked Scott.

Again a lot of people nodded in agreement.

"Scott's right," said Jean.

"Jean didn't you also lose control and almost kill the team. I believe that it was Rogue that risked her life to save everyone from you at a cost to herself. Or what about the time that Scott took out part of the school's bleacher, because his glasses slipped? Or the time that Kurt and Forge caused a rip in the dimensions and allowed those creatures to come through. Or when Storm was kidnapped and her spirit was stolen allowing them to control her and use her powers against us. Or even when most of us get into a fight or play a game using our powers. We're all risks and have dangerous powers that why people don't like us or are you now agreeing with people like the Friends of Humanity?"

Logan just was by this point smiling ever so slightly. He liked that they were all getting put in their places by the youngest member of the team, but as far as he was concerned that wouldn't be all they got as punishment. He still worried about Tabitha since she no longer felt welcome with either the Brotherhood or the X-men and now he had no idea where Rogue was.

"Well Rogue also brought back Apocalypse," said Jubilee, who was like Kitty sucking up to Jean to become popular.

"Not intentional she didn't. Mesmero was controlling her mind."

"So she said," said Amara also sucking up to Jean.

Finally Kurt after not saying anything says, "If that's true then most of the senior team and Magneto with his Acolytes intentionally brought back Apocalypse. And that included me, Jean and Kitty at one point. The Professor and Storm were also his horseman and attacked us, while we were trying to defeat him. In the end it was Rogue who ultimately went up against Apocalypse and won."

Everyone was silent after that, it was true that Rogue was used to open the last door, but four others on the team had opened the first door and Magneto himself, who despised Apocalypse opened the second door. In the end though only Rogue was saddled with the blame and therefore was expected to clean up the mess.

"Why are you defending her, Kurt? Have you forgotten that she tried to kill your mother?" said Jean smugly.

"Only after Mystique used her time and time again and what kind of mother was she to you, Kurt? Didn't she abandon you after letting Magneto experiment on you as an infant? It's not like she attacked Mrs. Wagner. If anyone that woman is your real mother not Mystique," said Jamie.

Kurt just looked at the two of them. He knew that in a way they were both right. Mrs. Wagner had loved him and taken care of him. She never was ashamed of his appearance. She actually describes him as handsome and debonair when he's blue and fuzzy. She actually refused to let him wear his image inducer when he was home. She said that it was a mockery especially after mutants were outed and that he and the rest of the world should learn to accept his appearance, but she'd also said that she wouldn't force him to get rid of it. In the end it was his choice to make about whether or not he wore it. She just felt uncomfortable around his fake appearance; she said it made him look dishonest in her eyes. But Mystique what had she ever done for him besides give him life? Nothing, she hadn't done anything for him. He couldn't ever hate her like Rogue, but should he really defend her over Rogue, who never once acted or stated that she was ashamed to have him as a brother and often defend him. She was always there for him and she probably still was. He started to feel even more ashamed. After she had done all that what had he done, but treat her badly. And for what? To fit in? He knew that he couldn't stay at least in this room any longer. He then ported to his room and considered calling his mother, Mrs. Wagner, to see how he could fix this situation that he had made for himself.

Everyone was shocked to see Kurt go without a word and so morose and somber so unlike his usually appearance. Logan then cleared the silence and said, "Since its Saturday you all have a Danger Room session in five minutes." Everyone knew he was serious and ran out of the room to get ready. Jamie also sent a clone to Kurt's room to inform him of the change, since he knew no one else would. In his eyes Kurt was slowly redeeming himself. He knew how hard it was for Kurt to stand up for anyone and he was proud of him since he was finally doing it for Rogue. Jamie wasn't the only one proud of him though. Logan knew how hard it was for the elf to do that and secretly he was proud of both him and Jamie, but he couldn't let them out of the Danger Room session least it be too obvious of what it really was, a punishment.

"Logan, is that really necessary? They just had one yesterday," asked Xavier.

"Yes," said Logan and he walked out of the room to prepare the Danger Room. Hank merely went to the MedBay to get ready for the injuries that he knew he was about to see. Storm simply went to the Danger Room to help Logan; she had a very good idea of what the Danger Room session should look like today.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Please tell me. Thanks. Next will be the Danger Room scene. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

* * *

Once in the Danger Room everyone lined up and got ready. Storm was up in the control room with Logan. She was setting up the simulation after explaining to Logan her plan, which he really liked. After she was done he told everyone, but Scott, to leave the Danger Room. After they left he explained to Scott that today he would be going through a typical obstacle course, but this time he wouldn't be allowed, or actually thanks to Forge's upgrades on the Danger Room able to, use his powers. The Danger Room turned into the obstacle course and Scott started going through it confident that he would do well. As he started Logan turned to Storm and said, "This was a really good idea, 'Ro."

"Yes, well I thought they should learn what it was like for Rogue in the Danger Room session, since they often complained that she just wasn't trying hard enough, forgetting that her powers don't really help her in the Danger Room."

Inside the Danger Room Scott was fighting off a robot that he usual just blasted with his eyes. After almost getting hit once, because he forgot that he didn't have his powers at the moment, he started to just really duck and run in hopes of at least getting past it. He was thinking that this whole thing was stupid. Why would they need to learn how to deal without their powers? They were mutants. Shouldn't they just be learning how to use their powers? His plan though to just get around the robot failed though since it just chased after him and eventually caught him. The obstacle course was turned off about ten seconds after he was caught to allow him a chance to escape. He was then told to come to the control room. Once he was in the control room, Jean was called into the Danger Room and explained what the simulation would be that day by Storm as Logan dealt with Scott. Storm then turned on the simulation and began to monitor both the simulation and Logan and Scott arguing.

"Are you crazy? Why would we ever need to learn that?"

"No, I'm not crazy and it would be better to ask Storm about why should learn that. It's her simulation."

"Storm?"

"Yes, child."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you having us run this simulation without any powers?"

"Because you should know what it's like for others on your team to run this simulation."

"No one has had to run this simulation without powers." At that moment Jean came up, she had done worse than Scott; she hadn't even gotten around the robot and lasted only a second against it.

"What was that?" asks Jean.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Apparently Storm thinks that we should understand how it is for others on the team to run this simulation?"

"No one's had to run this simulation without powers before."

As Scott and Jean were discussing this, Storm was calling in Kitty and going over what the simulation was, then turning it on and leaving Logan to monitor it again.

"Now you wanted to know who's had to run this simulation like you have. Correct?

"Yes," answered both Jean and Scott.

"Rogue," says Storm simply.

"What she's never had to run it without her powers."

"True, but her powers don't really help her in this simulation. Do they?"

They both thought about it and realized that it was true, but still thought that it was stupid that they had to suffer through the simulation as well since Rogue was no longer on the team.

During this time, Kitty and Kurt had been taken to the Medbay by Hank after forgetting that they didn't have their powers. Kitty had run into a wall, giving her a minor concussion and Kurt hadn't been able to avoid the beams that came from the wall after successfully avoiding the robot using a series of gymnastics. The rest of the students had similar problems and no one completed the course, though Jamie was the closest. He was almost to the end when he was caught by one of the tentacles the came from the wall and wasn't able to get out. He was only able to get that far though, because he had often trained with Rogue after finding out that multiplying didn't really help him in a lot of the obstacle courses. Most of the team had minor bruising and burns, but there were no serious injuries.

Everyone then met back up in the Danger Room after everyone was finished and Logan said, "That was really bad, only one of you almost finished the course. Most of you didn't even get past the first obstacle."

"Well, what did you expect? No one can make it through the course without their power helping them," complains Jubilee

"Actually someone has and multiple times," says Storm.

"Who?" asks Roberto.

"Rogue, she's the one who taught me how to get that far in the obstacle course. Multiplying doesn't really help me too much in the obstacle course except as a distraction, but it still hurts me some if my clones are injured," answers Jamie.

"Yeah, but why do we have to do it though?" asks Amara.

"It's best to understand what it's like to have powers that aren't always useful in a fight. It also helps you to understand two of your teammates better," says Storm.

"Rogue's not even part of the team anymore and Jamie's not even on the senior team so what does it matter if we understand them?" asks Ray.

"So that you won't take them for granted and will have more understanding for them when it takes them a little longer to complete something like that, especially when most of you couldn't even get past the first obstacle, the robot," says Storm.

Bobby was about to saying something in response when Logan interrupts him by saying, "I don't care what any of you thought about the simulation and since none of you could complete it. You will all have 5 am Danger Room sessions with me as well as the ones after school." Logan and Storm then leave the room. After they leave the room, the teens erupt in a huge complaining fest about having two Danger Room sessions a day, well everyone except Jamie and Kurt, who just left the room to think. Kurt's mom wasn't able to help him much and was very disappointed in her son. She said all he could do was keep defending his sister and apologize and hope that she'll forgive him, but that was all he could really do at this point.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Good? Awful? Please tell me. Thanks. Also thanks for all the reviews and putting this story on your fav. lists and alerts. It makes me feel all giddy inside when you guys do that.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men

* * *

Somewhere in New York, Rogue and Wanda were planning on how to get Magneto out of hiding.

"Why don't we just kidnap Pietro or one of his precious Acolytes?"

"Yah've already done that once an' he just sent someone else tah go save them. Wait a minute that's perfect."

"What is?"

Rogue then proceeds to explain her plan to Wanda, who just smiles. Magneto was going definitely going to pay for what he'd done to her.

* * *

Back at the Brotherhood house, Magneto storms in with his Acolytes, Mastermind and Pietro and says, "Where is Wanda?"

The Brotherhood boys look nervously at one another and Lance finally says, "We don't know? Rogue busted her out and stole my jeep."

During this time Pietro had run to Wanda's room and his own to find that most of her things were missing including her diaries.

Downstairs Magneto was ordering Gambit and Pyro to go find them. "And you better find them and quickly. Colossus, you're going to stay here and protect these idiots," says Magneto, who then lowers his voice to whisper, "And to make sure that they aren't lying." After getting the Acolytes go about their appointed tasks as Magneto, Sabertooth and Mastermind head back to the base. Once they're gone Pietro goes up to Lance and asks in a whisper, "Meet me upstairs."

Pietro zips off and after a couple of minutes Lance follows him.

"Where-are-Wanda's-diaries?"

"There under your bed. Don't you remember that's where we decided to hid them?" answers Lance.

"No-they're-not. You-gave-them-back-to-her-didn't-you?"

"…"

"Thank-you."

"What?"

"She-deserves-to-have-them-back."

"But you just ratted her out to your father."

"Only, because-I-knew-it-would-give-Rogue-the-excuse-to-protect-you-and-I-don't-want-my-father-to-die-and-yet-I-also-don't-want-to-have-to-lie-to-Wanda-anymore. I'm-afraid-of-what'll-happen-if-Wanda-kills-our-father. What'll-she-do-after-that? She's-never-stated-to-have-any-big-plans-to-us. I'm-just-afraid-that-she'll…"

"We won't let that happen. She.."

"You-didn't-read-those-diaries. It-was-awful-there. All-the-things-they-did…" Pietro starts to shake his head and hold back his tears. "And-I-didn't-protect-her. I-just-let-father-send-her-there-and-leave-her-there. And-after-Mastermind-altered-her-memories, I-thought-that-by-lying-to-her-I-was-protecting-her-from-that-place. But-I-was-wrong. Wasn't-I?"

Lance merely nods his head sadly and says, "We all were."

"But-I'm-her-brother-her-twin-I-was-suppose-to-protect-her-and-I-didn't. I…"

"You made a mistake. You've made many actually, but you have to decide Pietro. You have to pick a side or stay neutral, but you can't do both. But think about this, while you're deciding. What has Magneto done for you and what has Wanda done for you?"

Lance then walks out of the room to allow Pietro to think. He goes downstairs to see that the metal head is still there. He just rolls his eyes.

"Hey, Colossus!"

Colossus turns to face Lance curiously.

"Your room is upstairs, take a right and it's at the end of the hall."

Colossus merely nods and heads upstairs to check out his room, thinking '_I hope I don't have to stay in this house long. It smells and looks like it was going to fall apart. The house is more likely to fall on them then Wanda coming back to kill them. Wasn't this house supposed to have been repaired at one time? It was a waste of their time if this is what happened to it later._'

* * *

Back at the mansion, Jamie was packing his bag, a large army style bag. He knew he couldn't stay there forever and hopefully Rogue would keep her promise to come back for him after they took care of Magneto, but if she didn't he was going to leave anyway. This place wasn't his home, especially without Rogue in it. He wasn't afraid of anyone finding out. He was good at not thinking loudly and kept most of his thoughts buried in his mind. After he finished packing his bag with clothes, a coat, a blanket, most of his money, non-perishable foods, pictures of him with Rogue and the Brotherhood, toiletries, and other miscellaneous items, such as a couple books, comics and CDs and CD player. He looked at the phone Rogue gave him and put it in his sock drawer and his bags under the bed. He then went downstairs to get himself some lunch and avoid the others.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Please review. Thanks. I know there wasn't much of Rogue and Wanda, but I promise that I won't forget about them completely. I just don't want to give away their plan just yet. Thanks for all the reviews I recieved. I really like knowing what you think of the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. Sadly.

A/N: I'm soo sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. I've been busy. I wrote two chapters in one though as an apology. I'm also half way done with the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Later that day, Gambit snuck onto the mansion's property. He had sent Pyro back to the base to get Rogue and Wanda's files. He didn't think that either of them would be at the mansion. After studying the X-men, he knew how they felt about Ex-Brotherhood members and after Wanda kicked their butts single-handedly she would not be taken into the fold without a fight. Oh Xavier would take her in like he did Rogue, but more because it would be easier to keep an eye on her and Rogue then because he really wanted her there. It was definitely a case of keep powerful mutants on your side so that can't be used against you. He also figured they weren't there since even when Wanda didn't remember her asylum days, she didn't like Xavier or most of the rest of the X-men. The only exception would be Jamie, Rogue and occasionally Kurt. Gambit knew that the easiest way to get the girls out of hiding would be to kidnap Jamie and hold him for ransom, but Gambit found the idea distasteful, especially since he figured that they left him behind to protect him. Gambit just hoped that Magneto wouldn't figure out the Goths' soft spot. Gambit looked into Rogue's room and noticed it was empty. He then searched many of the other rooms. What he saw disgusted him. It was as if Rogue hadn't even left. Most of them just carried on with their lives. The only ones, who seemed to care, were Hank, Storm, Logan, Jamie and Kurt. The three adults appeared to merely be allowing her to make her own decision and were accepting the fact that she was probably happier anywhere, but at the mansion. They could only hope that she didn't get hurt in the process and would keep in touch with them. Jamie, he noticed, ignored most of the X-men and appeared to be preparing to leave. Rogue and Wanda must have promised to come back for him once things calmed down. Kurt just seemed to be depressed. He was constantly staring at a picture of him and Rogue. He'd also prayed for forgiveness for not defending Rogue. That made Gambit smile a bit. He knew that what the kid wanted wasn't going to be easy though. Rogue didn't forgive easily, but if he tried she might forgive him. After seeing that no one, except maybe Jamie, would be able to help him, he left to go meet up with Pyro.

* * *

Later at a late night diner in Bayville, Pyro and Gambit meet to discuss what to do next.

"Y' get de files mon amie (my friend)?"

"Yeah, there in my bag," says Pyro holding a satchel.

A waitress comes up to them to take their orders and flirt with Gambit a little bit, but it was busy that night so she couldn't flirt very much. They quickly ordered their meals and she left, disappointed that Gambit hadn't shown her more attention.

After she was gone, Pyro asks, "So were they at Xavier's?"

"Non, didn' really dink dey would be."

"Then why'd you go there?"

"It's always best to check, especially when it's for a job."

"Yeah Magsy would be pissed if we checked everywhere else and they were there the whole time. So where should we look first? With a car they could be anywhere?"

"We're going to make a call to an old amie (friend) of mine later. He'll know where they are."

"So what did you want their files for?"

"So that we know what we're going up against. Remy know some din's about Rogue, mais (but) Wanda is a mystery to Remy."

The waitress came back with their meals and left when Gambit ignored her not so subtle advances. Now normally Gambit would be flirting up a storm with the waitress, but when it came to Magneto's jobs, it was best not to dawdle. Magneto was not a patient man in any sense.

Once the waitress was gone Pyro and Gambit began eating and comparing what they knew about the two girls that they each had gone up against before. After they were done, the only conclusion that Gambit could come with is that the Goths were not going to like the fact that they were the ones to collect them, especially since Pyro and Gambit had tricked and almost injured Wanda and Rogue respectively each time they saw them. Add to the fact that they worked for Magneto, Wanda's father, and well they were going to have to stay on their toes with those two. They'd probably be out for blood. He told all of this to Pyro, who laughed, but agreed all the same. Once they were finished eating Gambit paid the waitress and they left to go meet Gambit's informant. They went to an empty street where Gambit lifted up the lid to the man hole and dropped in. Pyro looked at the man hole thinking, '_Gambit's informant must be crazy, who would meet anyone in the sewers. Where does he find these people?_' He then also dropped into the sewers where Gambit was waiting for him. Gambit then started walking. He made so many twists and turns in the sewers, it made Pyro wonder how he knew where they were let alone where they were going. Finally though they stopped to find a pale skinned man waiting for them, he said, "Gambit, I heard you were looking for me."

"Oui, Remy wanted to know. If y' knew where Rogue n' Wanda Maximoff were?"

Caliban stayed silent for a moment then told them where they could find the two girls. Surprisingly to both Pyro and Gambit, they were both still in New York. Gambit then handed Caliban an envelope and whispered, "Dere's enough in dere for y' guys to get food n' supplies for awhile."

Caliban nodded his head and then walked away. Then Gambit led Pyro out of the sewers and to where Pyro's jeep was parked. They then left to go find where Rogue and Wanda were. Pyro decided to drive first while Gambit studied the folders since Pyro said that he'd studied them while waiting for Gambit. After reading both folders, Gambit and Pyro sympathized with the girls, but going against Magneto would not be the best of ideas so they were going to still proceed as planned.

* * *

"So what are we going to do now besides wait?"

"Nothin' much we already got all of our supplies an' the plan made out. Ah guess weh could decide on what tah do after yah've killed Magneto."

"Well I think it's already decided that we're going to go back to the mansion to get Jamie even if it is by force."

"Of course, there wasn't ever any doubt about that, but where do yah think weh should go? Please let's not go somewhere too cold or too hot."

"Any particular reason?"

"Ah hate the cold an' mah mutation makes it hard for meh tah live anywhere where it's too hot."

"Do you think either of us will get much control over our mutations?"

"Yah have control."

"Only when I'm calm," said Wanda sadly.

Rogue said nothing and decided to quickly change the subject. "Ah was thinkin' weh could go tah California or somethin'. Ah've never been an' it doesn' get too hot or cold there most of the time."

"Don't they have earthquakes and forest fires there?"

"Yeah, but natural disasters happen pretty much every where. If it's not a tornado or hurricane then it's a blizzard."

"Sure then, it sounds nice other than the fact that it has forest fires and earthquakes," says Wanda starting to zone out of the conversation for a reason only known to herself.

"City would also probably be best because then we'd just blend into the crowd."

"Whatever," says Wanda somewhat distantly.

"What?" ask Rogue curiously snapping Wanda out of her thoughts.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"I've… Never mind it's stupid. I'm going to go over the plan again then go to sleep. See you the morning." Wanda then got up and walked away.

"See ya," said Rogue letting it go, but knowing at the same time that whatever Wanda was thinking was neither stupid nor nothing. She also knew from being in Wanda's place that it was best not to push the issue and to wait for Wanda to talk to her. Rogue then got up to make sure once again that the jeep was hidden from the view of the main road.

* * *

Back at the mansion Sunday morning after the first 5 am Danger Room session that week, Kitty plopped down in one of the lounges with the other girls in the mansion, except for Jean. They had all finished cleaning up after the session, but still felt like they had any energy to move anymore than they had.

"I'm, like, so tired."

"Me, too. I can't believe that he's making us do this. It's not our fault that Rogue decided to leave," says Jubilee.

Rahne chocked back a laugh.

"What was that Rahne?" asks Amara haughtily. The other girls also look at her questioningly.

Rahne looks around nervously. "Nothing, it's just… You don't honestly believe that. Do you?"

"What do you mean be that Rahne?" asks Jubilee angerly.

"Well, it's just… well… I mean… we didn't really make Rogue feel welcome here and she was on Jean's list so is it really surprising that she left."

"Yes it is surprising," says Amara firmly and quickly then in a whisper says to Rahne, "You should be careful with what you say and think. Jean doesn't care about who she takes out. She'd take out Scott if she thought that he was going to stand in her way. If I were you, I'd just keep comments like that to myself. I personally saw what she did to Tabitha and it wasn't pretty. Believe me, she's not some one you want to cross."

Rahne just nods silently and begins to wonder if she should really stay at Xavier's. She could always go back to Muir Island and stay with Moira. It was her idea to go to Xavier's so that she could make friends, Moira only agreed because Rahne pushed the issue and she knew Rahne was lonely on the island, but she wasn't so sure that she wanted to make friends with these people anymore. They didn't really seem to be as great as she thought they would be. Moira would have a heart attack if she knew about all the things that happened at Xavier's. Xavier isn't even as noble as she thought he was, but then again who ever told her that he was. Moira had always made it seem like he was, but she always felt like there was more to that story then her adoptive mother let on. She also wanted to know how Kevin was doing and if he had gained better control of his mutation so that he didn't have to live in that room Forge built for him anymore. Maybe later when everyone else was busy, she'd sneak out of the mansion and call Moira, she'd know what to do.

* * *

Somewhere in New York, Remy and John were still searching for Rogue and Wanda. Caliban was only able to give them a general area in which to find them in. They also had to be careful about not getting ambushed. It would be stupid for them to think that the girls wouldn't be expecting them, since it was obvious how much Magneto wanted Wanda back. At least they didn't have to worry about the X-men, since they didn't seem to care one way or the other and the Brotherhood was too stupid to be of much use to the girls and they doubted that the Goths trusted them enough to take any of their help. Though, Gambit wasn't positive about how much the Goths trusted the Brotherhood. He easily saw through Lance's lie about the jeep. It really was a pathetic lie. He didn't look anymore injured then the rest of them even though they would have had to attack him more for the keys and there wasn't any signs that they fought back at all against the Goths really. All the damaged looked like it was caused by Wanda.

"Oi, Gambit, mate, you think there really here? I mean we've been looking for hours. I mean how do you know that guy was telling the truth or even really knows where they are?"

"Trust Gambit, Caliban knows where dey are n' he has no reason to lie to us. Caliban only works for money. He doesn' pick sides in a conflict nor does he care too much about morals."

"But they could have left by now."

"True, mais (but) Gambit don' dink dey have. Now shut up or dey'll hear us."

John kept quiet, but he wasn't quite sure how right Gambit was and was starting to let his guard down.

* * *

Deeper in the woods that Gambit and Pyro were searching; Rogue and Wanda were lying in wait. Their signals had already gone off, so they knew that some one from the Acolytes had come.

"Who do you think Magneto sent?"

"Colossus or Pyro. Gambit wouldn' be stupid enough tah have set off the signals n' Sabertooth would be too unpredictable tah send. He'd probably kill us an' Ah don' think Magneto wants us dead or injured just yet."

"Why wouldn't Gambit set off the signals?"

"He's a professional thief. He'd be expecting them n' would know how tah easily avoid them."

"How do you know all that?"

"New Orleans."

Wanda merely nodded knowing that she wasn't going to find out anything more about it. Rogue would never talk about New Orleans no matter how many times Wanda asked. Though she had seen Rogue finger a playing card ever once in a while when she'd had a really bad day and was waiting for Wanda, but she always hid it in her pocket when she saw Wanda and Wanda wasn't stupid enough to ask about it. There were just some things that her and Rogue didn't tell each other and that was one of them. Wanda still hadn't told Rogue about the encounter she'd had with the one of Magneto's Acolyte's, that flame thrower guy, Pyro. She still couldn't remember everything about that encounter, but she felt it was important. She was just too embarrassed about the thoughts she had about him when she remembered it and that it was one of the first memories she got back after Mastermind went into her head. She felt like there was some big reason why she followed him that day; she just couldn't remember what it was.

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Please tell me what you think in the lovely form of a review. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.

* * *

Back at the mansion Monday morning, Scott is knocking on Kurt's door. Kurt doesn't answer. Scott knocks again, now starting to get annoyed, and asks, "Hey, Kurt, are you ok? You know we have to leave for school soon. Don't you want to have some breakfast?"

Kurt doesn't answer. Scott continues knocking for a few more minutes, but eventually gives up and heads downstairs. He walks into the kitchen and sits down next to Jean. "I don't know what his problem is. He hasn't come out of his room all weekend, except to go to the Danger Room sessions."  
"Who knows? He'll snap out of it eventually though. Just you wait. He'll be back to his old goofy self in no time," Jeans says comfortingly.

"Yeah, you're right. Well we should get everyone to school." Scott kisses Jean and then gets up to tell everyone to get ready for school.

Jean gets up to drive people in her SUV, thinking about everything that had happened that weekend. She was not as confident as she claimed she was about Kurt. She knew he was going to be a problem if he kept caring about Rogue. She thought she had severed their relationship, but she wasn't too concerned. She knew how badly Kurt wanted to fit in. She could fix that problem quite easily. Jamie, though, was a different story. He was going to be a problem, especially with Logan around. She was still upset by the fact that he had single handedly gotten all of them Danger Room sessions with Logan. She knew Storm and Hank wouldn't have gone against Xavier, but Jamie, he was too much like Rogue and Logan. He had no problems with defying authority and refusing to acknowledge the hierarchy that existed at Xavier's. She knew that unless she got rid of him, there were going to be problems. He would more than likely turn Kurt against them and perhaps others as well through his ridiculous use of guilt. He was foolish to think that he could go against her, she'd get rid of him easily just like the rest. Really though, Lance and Tabitha were easy they felt like they could go elsewhere and knew that they weren't good enough to be X-men, but Rogue, now she had been a problem. Not only did she have no where else to go, but she actually thought that she deserved to be here and get Xavier's assistance. '_What a laugh!_' Jean thinks. Another bonus though to getting rid of Jamie, would be that Logan might actually get so mad about that he might actually leave for good. '_Alright now, let's not forget about reality. Only a miracle could get this man to leave Xavier's side. Though…there maybe a way.' _Jean shakes her head._ 'That's a matter for later. First things, first is to get rid of Jamie and make sure that Kurt realizes who he should really side with._' She was going to create the perfect team and no one was going to stop her.

111

John and Remy are still looking for the Goths for the second day in a row.

"This is stupid. They aren't here. I mean we've looked everywhere."

"Dey're here. Gambit knows it."

"How?"

"Just trust Gambit," says Gambit smirking.

They keep on walking when Pyro starts to have a personal problem. "Hey, Gambit, I'm going to go take care of some business."

"Now!"

"Yeah now, it can't wait."

"Fine, Gambit'll wait for you here."

"No mate you go on head."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Whatever, y' say mon ami (my friend)," says Gambit rolling his eyes. He continues to look for the Goths, while Pyro goes to find a place to take care of his personal business. John soon finds the perfect tree. As soon as he gets close to the tree, his feet are ripped of the ground and he's flipped upside down.

"What the hell!" says Pyro as he is now hanging upside down.

Soon Wanda comes out from behind the tree.

"Did you honestly think that it would be easy to get us?"

"Hey, Sheila, where your's friend?"

"It's Scarlet Witch and none of your business."

John just laughs and says, "So Sheila you going to let me down."

"You're crazy, quit calling me Sheila, and no, I think I'll just…" She gets cut off when she hears a loud scuffle behind her.

She turned to see, Rogue and Gambit fighting each other or at least she thought that's what they were doing. She turns back around to find that Pyro is no longer hanging upside down.

"Shit, where is he?" she mutters when she's grabbed from behind.

"What's that Sheila?" says Pyro chuckling into her ear.

She growls and kicks him in the shins like Rogue taught her.

"Ow, now Sheila what was that for? I was just trying to be friendly," says John. Wanda just growls in response as her hands start to glow.

"Yes, I love to play," says John cheerfully creating a fire with the helpful aid of his flamethrower.

Wanda throws a hex at him, while John tries to trap her in a ring of fire. Due to this deadly combination the fire circles around John instead. During all of this though, John doesn't notice that Rogue has snuck up behind him. Rogue quickly taps him on his bare neck causing him to pass out. She quickly puts out the fire and smiles at Wanda. They then go back to the jeep to leave the area. 'Step one: complete,' thinks Wanda happily.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure I like the ending, but I didn't want it to seem like either party wanted to truly hurt the other. Oh in response to one of the reviews (by the way thanks to everyone who reviewed they were helpful and make me feel all happy inside) hopefully this chapter will show that Gambit actually saw the signals, Pyro tripped them. It was mostly my subtle way of trying to show a really complicated strategy where everyone is trying to have the element of surprise. Also I'm going to try not to do the whole past/present mix up. I do it subconsciously and most just forget to correct it. I believe I didn't do it in this chapter though. I'll make sure not to do it in future chapters, but I won't fix the ones that are already posted until I've finished the story. It'll be easier in the end for me to fix all of my mistakes at one time and I doubt that I won't make any accidental mistakes in the future. Anyway, please tell me what you think of this chapter and review. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. Never have and sadly never will.

* * *

A couple hours later, John wakes up to a smirking Cajun.

"Augh, what was the number on that truck?"

"She sure is a knock out. Isn't she?" says Remy smirking.

"And people say I'm crazy," mumbles John. "You know mate most men don't like it when women knock them unconscious."

"Then what were you doing with the witch?"

"That's different. She didn't knock me unconscious. She just likes to play with fire like a normal person."

Remy just raises his eyebrow, but says nothing in response knowing that it was pointless to argue with the pyromaniac.

* * *

Wanda and Rogue are driving down a random highway.

"So, now we wait," says Wanda.

"Yep."

"I wonder how Jamie is. Maybe we should call him."

Rogue got tense at the mention of Jamie, but replied, "Yeah weh should, but not until this evenin'. He'll probably be busy before then doin' his schoolwork an' stuff."

"Yeah, you don't think that anything is happening to him do you."

Rogue didn't answer. She merely just stared at the road.

"Rogue?"

"Ah don' know, but Ah just have this feelin' like weh shouldn' have left him like he's in danger or somethin'," says Rogue cautiously.

"What do you mean? Maybe we should go get him. He'll be safer with us then them anyway. I can't believe I allowed you to convince me to leave him there…"

"Enough, Wanda! We'll call him tonight an' make sure he's ok. Ah'm probably over reactin' anyway so just calm down."

Wanda merely glared at her, but knew that arguing would be pointless since Rogue was as stubborn as she was. She only hoped that Rogue was right and that Jamie was ok. If he wasn't,then there would be no mercy to those who had harmed him.

Rogue on the other hand was more nervous than she appeared. She was praying that her intuition was wrong, because it'd kill her if anything were to happen to Jamie. He was like a little brother practically a son to her. If anything were to happen to him, she didn't know what she'd do. It was like a piece of her soul was attached to him and if something was to happen to him, she'd just fall apart.

Little did either know what was happening at the mansion at that very moment.

* * *

Back at the mansion, the children of the institute had finally made it home from school and were preparing for another Danger Room session.

"I hate this. I mean two Danger Room sessions a day. Is this man nuts or what?" says Bobby.

"I know and we all know that it's because Rogue left. I mean it's not like it's our fault she up and left," says Ray.

"Yeah, and if Jamie'd just kept his mouth shut. Logan wouldn't even be punishing us," comments Roberto.

"Yeah," says Bobby and Ray.

"I think we should teach that brat a lesson don't you?" asks Ray.

"Yeah, and you know the best part about this is right?" asks Bobby.

"Yep, no one will try to stop us this time," answers Roberto.

Ray and Bobby merely smirk in agreement as the three of them head into the Danger Room never noticing that Kurt around the corner had heard everything.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Also I want your opinion on something. One of my reviewers (thank you to all who review by the way) mentioned that they didn't want me to have Wanda kill Magneto. What do you think? Should Magneto die and if so should Wanda be the one to kill him? I'm open to many possibilities and at this point could get it to go many different ways. Can't wait to read what you guys think. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.

* * *

John wakes up after going back to sleep to see Remy looking strangely at his flamethrower.

"What is it mate?"

Remy chuckles and says, "Those girls are good. Too bad, Remy's better."

"What?"

Remy points to a small device attached to the flamethrower.

John jumps up and says hysterically, "What is that on my baby?!"

Remy laughs and says, "A tracking device."

John goes over to his flamethrower and cuddles it saying in chocked up voice, "It'll be alright Sheila. I'll take care of you. I'll make sure everything'll be alright."

Remy after seeing John's reaction says comfortingly, "Mon ami don' worry. The device won' do anything to harm y'r flame…"

John glares at him and Remy sighs, "Sheila. It also gives us the edge in this."

"How?" says John still pouting.

Remy just smirks and explains to John his plan lifting John's mood exceedingly.

* * *

After the Danger Room session was over Kurt raced back to his room even though he was tired he knew he had to get ready to leave. He had to protect Jamie. '_For Rogue,_' thought Kurt as he packed his clothes and everything he held dear to him, like the picture of him and Rogue with Jamie and the rosary beads his mother gave him after his first communion. Once Kurt was packed and had left a note in Mrs. Munroe's room explaining the situation so she wouldn't worry, he snuck down the hall to Jamie's room. He quickly opened the door and went in.

Jamie's shocked at first to see Kurt enter his room, but is cautious at the same time. He knows that people blame him for the Danger Room sessions and he has no idea as to what Kurt's reactions will be.

"What do you want?" he asks Kurt.

"We need to leave, now, before anyone notices and tries to stop us. Get your things together quickly," says Kurt ignoring the question.

Jamie takes a second look at Kurt and notices the duffle bag in his hands for the first time. He quickly nods his head at Kurt and quickly grabs his bag out from under the bed and a picture of him and Rogue with Wanda from his night stand.

"How are we going to get out of here without anyone noticing?" asks Jamie.

Kurt holds out his hand and smiles, "The mutant way of course."

Jamie laughs and takes Kurt hand allowing him to port them both out of there right before Ororo could stop them. As she enters the room all she is able to see is a cloud of smoke. She falls to her knees crying and thinking, '_I failed them._'

* * *

Later at a small hotel in the middle of nowhere, Rogue and Wanda are trying to call Jamie.

"What do you mean the phone's not in service?" screams Wanda.

"Ah mean that Ah'm not gettin' any bars an' therefore can' call anyone," says Rogue irritably.

"Well, why don't we use the hotel's phone?"

"Can', Ah already asked an' their phones went out due tah a storm earlier this week an' won' be repaired 'til tomorrow afternoon."

"I can't wait until then what if something is wrong with Jamie. How will we be able to help him? What if he tries to call us? What…"

"Wanda, there's nothing we can do at the moment. Please calm down though we'll just call Jamie tomorrow. Ah'm sure he's fine an' we're both worryin' over nothin'. Okay."

Wanda glared at the wall, but didn't argue knowing that Rogue was probably right. She just had a weird feeling like something bad was going to happen to ruin everything they worked so hard for.

Rogue breaks the silence and says, "Now let's try an' see if weh can track Magneto's lackeys straight to him."

Wanda merely smiles and helps Rogue monitor the tracking equipment, which interestingly enough consisted mostly of a small portable device, made by Forge or at least that was what Rogue claimed due to the fact that Wanda had yet to ever meet the man.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please tell me. Thanks.

So far the votes are

Wanda kills Magneto: 1

Wanda doesn't kill Magneto: 1

Please give your opinion in the matter. I really want to know what you think. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.

A/N: I soo sorry that I haven't updated in soo long. I've been busy with school, trying to find a job (still looking though I have an interview tomorrow *fingers crossed*), internet problems on my computer (I'm using my grandfather's computer and a thumbdrive to post this), my other stories (Pride and Prejudice and a new fic I'm writing in the Harry Potter verse, though I'm not posting it until I'm done so that I don't torture my readers with the long breaks in between updates that appear to just easily occurs with me, I find it cruel to do to you and hope to prevent doing it in the future) and just life in general.

Previously: _Rogue has left the mansion. Wanda has left the Brotherhood. John and Remy are sent after them by Magneto. Jamie is upset about being left behind. Rogue puts a tracking device on John's tank. Remy develops a plan. Logan and Ororo punish the team with a no powers DR session, which everyone fails. Jamie and Kurt leave in order to protect Jamie for some of the upset New Mutants, upsetting Ororo. Rogue and Wanda try to call the mansion with no success due to phone problems._

**Warning: Logan is a bit OOC in this chapter.**

* * *

Elsewhere Kurt and Jamie reappear in an alleyway somewhere in Bayville. "So what was that all about?" asks Jamie.

"Bobby and them were going to beat you up for getting them more Danger Room sessions."

Jamie doesn't seem surprised by this and says, "I figured that might happen."

Kurt is about to respond when a blond blur suddenly latches onto him. "It is so great to see you, Blue," says the blur excitedly.

"Tabitha?" says Kurt still in shock from being attacked.

"In the flesh, so how have you been?"

"Good, you?"

"Ok. How are things at the mansion?"

"Not very good. Rogue left and well things just went down hill from there."

"I'm not surprised. I wondered when Jean would convince her to leave."

"Jean?"

"Yeah, didn't you know? She has this crazy vision of what the X-men should look and act like and well neither Rogue nor I fit the bill."

"What?"

"Yeah, she actually told me to that I'd be better off at the Brotherhood after I talked to Lance at school. She said my wild and uncontrollable behavior would be better suited for them rather than with the X-men. The final straw for me was after the whole carnival incident. She actually ordered me to leave; saying that I was a disgrace to the team and didn't belong there and sick of her attitude and the feeling that most people felt the same. I left."

"Rogue actually left to help Wanda not have her brain messed up by her father again. Though she was probably going to leave anyway, she was pretty sick of Jean and Scott's superior attitude," says Jamie

"So what are you guys up to?"

"Well, we actually just left…"

"Go, Blue! Stick it to those jerks!"

"Well, now though we don't…"

"Say no more, I know the perfect place for you guys to stay until you can find Rogue and Wanda. I assume that you're going to look for them to help them out right."

"Well…"

"Perfect, I'll come with. I've been so bored lately."

Kurt and Jamie merely look confused as they follow Tabitha as she talks a mile a minute about how they can find Rogue.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Rogue and Wanda are calling Jamie's cell phone to find that it's not turned on.

"Damn, I wish he'd turn the stupid thing on. I mean how are we supposed to contact him if it's not on?"

"Well, no use gettin' upset about it. Weh'll just call the mansion."

"What?!"

"Ah know, but weh don' have a choice in the matter if weh want tah know about Jamie."

"Fine, but we're not telling them anything."

Rogue just rolled her eyes in annoyance to the most obvious statement in the world and dials the mansion's number.

"Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, Jubilee speaking."

Changing her voice and accent slightly Rogue asks, "Is Ororo Munroe there?"

"Yes, one minute. May I ask whose calling?"

"Just tell her it's an old friend."

Wanda looks at Rogue funny. Rogue shrugs; she may not have liked many of the people at the mansion, but Storm was always nice to her, even after she lost control. Due to Storm's powers linkage to her emotions, she was in some ways a ticking time bomb like Rogue.

"Hello, Ororo Munroe speaking, who is this?"

"Rogue, Ah'm callin' tah ask about Jamie. How is he?"

"…"

"Storm?!"

"He left with Kurt. They took their things so they're not coming back. Kurt left a note saying that they had to leave to protect him, but it didn't say anything more than that except to tell me not to worry."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what could have happened to make them leave or for me to prevent it. I'm so worried about them."

Rogue merely hung up.

"What'd she say? What's going on?"

"They left. Jamie an' Kurt left. They took their things an' Kurt left a note sayin' that it was the only way tah protect Jamie an' for Ororo not tah worry about them."

"What was Kurt protecting him from?"

"She didn' know."

"Rogue, are you all right?"

"Yeah, Ah'll be fine," says Rogue still in a slight state of shock.

Wanda then starts to grab her things. Rogue looks at her then catching on grabs her things and then heads out to the car with Wanda following her and they head back to Bayville to find Kurt and Jamie before something happens to them.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Ororo is still having a panic attack.

"I can't believe they're all leaving like this."

Outside the clouds start to roll in as Ororo loses control of both her emotions and her powers.

In the garage Logan smells the sudden change in the weather.

'_I wonder what's up with 'Ro?_'

He then decides to go check it out and work on his bike another time. He starts goes into the mansion and using his senses soon finds Ororo having her panic attack. He comes closer to her and notices that there are tears in her eyes, but she is not really crying quite yet.

"'Ro, darlin' are you alright?" asks Logan.

"They left. They're all leaving and they don't even say good-bye."

"Who left?"

"First Tabitha and then Lance I thought that he might turn his life around here and be happy with Kitty. Rogue was the next to leave. I saw it coming, but I just couldn't do anything to stop it. And now Kurt and Jamie have left too. All they left was a note. I don't understand, why do they all say that they don't fit in here? Why do they say that they were unwanted? I just don't understand what went wrong. This place is suppose to be a safe haven for _**all**_ mutants, but why do I have this horrible feeling like that's not true?"

Logan comes up to Ororo and places an awkward hand on her shoulder and starts to guide her to her room, knowing that she wouldn't want the students to see her like this.

"When did Kurt and Jamie leave?" asks Logan.

"Just today, Kurt left a note in my room." Ororo hands Logan the note.

Logan looks at it and starts to growl in anger. '_'Ro's right what is this place coming to if mutants don't feel safe here._'

"I thought that I could protect them, but I couldn't just like Evans."

"'Ro, you did everything you could, but you couldn't make them stay. Maybe one day they'll come back."

"Maybe, I think I'm going to take a nap before dinner."

"Alright 'Ro, I'll see you then."

'Ro just nods as Logan shuts the door. Outside the rain starts pouring down hard as Ororo cries for the children she loves as her own, who are now out in the cruel world alone. Logan hears and smells her tears and heads off to the Medbay to tell Hank about Kurt and Jamie's departure and then to the Danger Room to deal with his own pain.

* * *

A/N: Again sorry about taking so long to update. R&R, please and thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.

_journal e__ntrée_

* * *

Back at the Brotherhood House, Fred comes back from visiting his friends in the Texas rodeo circuit to find that things are off. Colossus is sitting in the living room, watching the news. He also found that the house was quieter than normal. He cautiously walks inside and starts to look around for the other Brotherhood members. He soon finds the Brotherhood boys in kitchen.

"Hi, guys. What's going on? Lance, you didn't 'loan' Wanda your car again did you, because you do remember what happened to it last time?" asks Fred having noticed Lance's car missing when he came into the house.

"No, Rogue stole it when she helped Wanda leave before Magento came back with Mastermind," answers Lance.

"What?" responds Fred, who is surprised by this turn of events. '_I only left for one weekend and chaos ensues._'

"Yep, Wanda remembers everything," say Toad.

"She was really pissed wasn't she?" asks Fred.

"That's-the-understatement-of the-year," says Pietro.

"So why is an Acolyte in our living room watching TV?" asks Fred.

"Magneto left him here to keep an eye on us until Rogue and Wanda are found by Gambit and Pyro and forcefully brought back," answers Lance.

"That-and-Father-doesn't-trust-us-not-to-help-them," says Pietro.

"So what are we going to do about this?" asks Fred.

Everyone looks at him nervously and then turns their nervous looks toward the living room. Pietro quickly gets up and whispers in Fred's ear, "Don't-talk-like-that-with-him-here. He's-telling-Father-everything-we-say-and-you-don't-want-to-be-on-the-bad-side-of-Magneto. Remember-what-he-did-to-Wanda-and-she's-his-daughter." Then he just as quickly sat back down pretending as if he never stood up.

Fred looks at them again, just rolls his eyes and goes to put his things away. '_We can always deal with this later. I mean they can't possibly be thinking about doing nothing. Wanda is family and even though Rogue is not my favorite person, especially after she beat me up over Jean, probably to look good in front of Scott. I still go with the phrase "once a Brotherhood always a Brotherhood" and "you always help family no matter what"._'

* * *

Back at the mansion, Jean is writing in her journal. _Things are mostly going according to plan. I've always hated when people didn't do as I said. Some would say that I have only child syndrome, but that's just because they're jealous that they didn't have as great a life as me. I do find it interesting that none of the adults have tried to stop me, especially Logan. It's probably because they recognize how right I am. I mean how can, we show the world that mutants are normal and not dangerous when we have people on our team, who are odd and practically scream dangerous. Scott is completely clueless. He's just so trusting and as long as he thinks he's in charge he really doesn't care about his team. This of course works out perfectly for me, since Scott is really the perfect poster boy for the normal and not dangerous mutant, well except for his whole uncontrollable mutation issue, but I'm sure that I can work that to our advantage. Also he's extremely easy to manipulate do to his trusting nature. At one time I thought my greatest opponent would be Professor Xavier, but now I think that he is either too trusting or that he doesn't even believe that all mutants can change. I mean a leopard just can't change its spots. Now though I've realized that I should have been paying more attention to the other adults. They are starting to stop just ignoring my actions. Kurt's sudden departure messed a lot of things up, especially since the fool left a letter explaining his actions. While he hasn't completely messed up the plan, he has made it harder to implement. I __**will**__ not let him destroy my success though. __**I will **__prove to everyone through the X-men that not all mutants are bad and if anything we, humans and good mutants, should team up to get rid of the evil mutants. We'd definitely be more productive that way. Think about it a mixture of good mutants and Sentinels chasing down evil mutants, who wish to destroy our way of life. Logan, especially, has started to watch me more closely now, but I'm sure that I can get rid of him before he causes any problems. I was going to rid of him anyway. I mean he's practically an animal. Now, I just need to do it sooner. He will be the most difficult, especially with his alliances with Ms. Munroe and Dr. McCoy. Wait a minute, I just thought of something. I wonder where that weird clone girl of his has gotten to. Oh well, a quick trip to Cerebro will answer that question and if SHIELD or HYDRA was just to happen to get that information. Yes, it's perfect. Logan will have to leave then and while he's away I can convince everyone to make sure that he stays gone. Among the students left that should be hard, all I have to do is remind them of his Danger Room sessions and he's as good as gone. My only problem on that front will be the adults, especially Ms. Munroe since she has such a soft spot for the animal. I actually think that she might be in love with him or something just as ridiculous. I mean how can someone love an animal? Some of the New Mutants also might become a problem later on. They're foolish to think I didn't know about that all girls meeting, sans me, that they had. Rahne would do well to heed Amara's advice though I will be watching both of them closely from now on. I haven't forgotten Amara's reaction to Tabitha. She would do well though not to cross me or a certain fiancé from Roma Nova will suddenly find out where she's been hiding all of these years and what's she been doing in all of that time. Rahne would also do well to not cross me, especially if she doesn't want me to reveal to everyone how her real father feels about mutants.(1) I wish I could have followed her earlier to see what she was up to, but it would have looked suspicious since I was suppose to be going to the mall with Kitty and Jubilee. Now those two are perfect for my plan. They both look normal and have relatively harmless mutations. The fact, that they are driven by a need to be popular and accepted unlike they were back home, makes them extremely easy to manipulate. _Jean hears someone knock on the door. "Who is it?" says Jean sweetly.

"It's me, Scott. It's time for dinner and I thought I could escort you down."

"Of course, just let me finish this last sentence for that essay that we had to do for history class," says Jean smoothly.

"Alright, I'll just be waiting out here to escort you down."

"Thank you."

_Scott is here to take me down to dinner and like a well trained gentlemen he knocked and has not entered my room since I didn't say that he could come in. He also doesn't questions, and yes I checked his mind just to make sure. I must leave off here though so that I don't cause in suspicion._

_

* * *

_

A/N: I've now finally put in Fred's opinion in due to the request of Caellach Tiger Eye, who pointed out that he hadn't been there when Wanda left the Brotherhood. Also I'm trying to portray Jean as being a psychopath. This doen't mean that she's inheritly evil or anything just that she looks out for number one. I want her to be deceptive, superficially charming/socially well-adjusted, and feeling no remorse in her exploitative behavior nor any empathy or compassion to her victims (I took this information from my psych. notes). I hope in that way she might appear less one-dimesional (since that was also a complaint about her and Scott) though I could be mistaken in that view.

1. In the comics her real father is revealed to be Reverend Craig (though in the beginning he is stated to have just adopted her at a young age). An extremely religious man, who tried to kill Rahne through the use of a mob after he found that she was a mutant. She was then rescued and adopted by Moria McTaggert. (This is all according to Wikipedia. I'm sorry if it's wrong, since I haven't yet read the New Mutant comics though it is on my list of comics to read.)

The thing about Amara's fiance though I completely made up. She may have one in the comics, but I have no idea about whether she does or doesn't.

Also I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update.

Excuses include:

Work (including looking for it)

School (Exams, Papers, and practicing Russian (language))

Writer's Block

Other Stories (I'm currently working on a Harry Potter story (Dramione), trying to remember how I wanted "Star Struck in Reverse" to go, and working on Pride and Prejudice)

Friends/Family

Reading other people's stories (Some of them are really good, and I mean the kind that you forget to do things like eat and sleep regularly)


End file.
